Digimon Adventure 03: Butter-Fly
by digihow
Summary: After Taichi started at college he has lost contact with all of his friends as they all enrolled into different schools. There are yet again troubles in the digital world and one day Taichi is contacted by who he believes is Gennai, but as he get's to the digital world he learns it's a trap. The only ones who can save him is his old and new friends; Taisuke and Izumi.


So for the past days I've been working on this new story I've had in the back of my head for a while now. A little bit more thorough explanation of the plot will sound somewhat like this: Taichi is now 19 years old and has moved from Odaiba (that includes his fellow digidestined friends too) to enroll into college. When he did this he lost contact with his friends, but gained two new within a short period of time; Taisuke Kisugawa and Izumi Hirugaya. Taisuke is Taichi's roommate. Taichi is studying to become a diplomat, which is a connection to how I came up with this story in the first place when I want to tie the epilogue to this story. Taichi has also lost contact with Agumon and doesn't feel as connected with the digital world anymore.

I don't think I'll go much more into detail as you will hopefully understand this in the later chapters. I rated it T for now since I'm not completely sure what will or won't come.  
The cover picture is from this artist on dA: Chibi-Kiwi93

I hope you'll like my new story and please like, favorite and suggest to other digimon fans.

I own nothing from the digimon franchise. I only own my two oc's Taisuke and Izumi.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Fire Burning in the World **

"Taichi... Taichi you promised..."

Jerking himself up from the bed, Taichi looked vigorously around himself in search of the voice. He found no one. His room was in fact empty. Slowly he

let his head fall back down on the pillow and in almost an instant he fell asleep again.

"Taichi..."

"Agumon?!" Taichi again made the same movement, but this time he recognized the voice. It was his own partner, his best friend, the friend he

hadn't seen for over two years.

"Agumon... are you, here?" he spoke calmly. Taichi searched his room carefully with his eyes, being even more sad when he didn't find

anything. Curling himself into a ball he leaned against the wall and rested his head on his knees, thinking back. Thinking back at that time where he

still had his partner and his friends by his side. How did it happen? Why did he let them slip away? While he kept that thought in mind the doorknob

was twisted around, meaning someone was about to enter.

"Yo, Taichi! What's-... Taichi?" That was Taisuke, Taichi's roommate. He was his usual cheerful self this morning, to no surprise really. He was

always happy. With no cares or worries at all. Unlike Taichi...

"Don't worry about it, I'm fine," Taichi replied bluntly, only shrugging it off and still holding his eyes locked on his mattress for no special

reason. He usually told Taisuke everything, but when it came to this topic he didn't bother since Taisuke didn't quite believe him when he had told him

about Digimon. He had claimed it as 'A cool story you should write down!' Taichi had it written down. In his memories, which now were messing with

his mind.

"You look everything but okay dude.. Is it that voice again?" Taisuke looked at him worried, dropping his backpack on the floor and taking a

seat at his bed right next to Taichi's. Taichi only gave him a surprised look.

"How did you-.."

"You seriously don't remember? You told me a while back... both me and Izumi are worried about you you know." Taisuke didn't say much

more, he only looked in the opposite direction to avoid another one of Taichi's confused stares. It was like ever since that accident three months ago

Taichi had changed. He had started getting these weird voices talking to him in addition to always acting weird if any electrical devises had a little

meltdown. He had always said it was because of the Digimon, but Taisuke always brushed it off just as easily while Izumi, another one of Taichi's

friends at least acted like she believed him.

"Oh... that's right, I remember now." Taichi turned his eyes away from Taisuke and instead pointed them to the desk, looking at his digivice.

Unused. Dusty. Probably out of function. Taichi had just let it lay there for never to be used again. He hadn't thrown it away though, he didn't have

the heart to do that, and he never would. Because taken the current small incidents into consideration, it seemed like the Digital World had

something going on. What if Agumon really were trying to reach out to his partner. What if the Digital World needed to be saved once again. Taichi

mentally sighed. If the Digital World needed saving Daisuke and his team would be more fit for it, or maybe a group of new digidestined had been

picked. One thing was for sure though; Taichi wanted to go back. He had to find Agumon and apologize. Apologize for everything, but mostly for not

visiting him or even trying to. Just thinking of it made Taichi sick to the bones. How had he managed to sink so deep? So deep that he hadn't even

been able to call his old friends. Wherever they were, he sure missed them.

All those little things that made him remember were painful as they reminded him of one of his best times of his life, which he had just thrown away

and tried to forget. He bet none of them wanted to see him, not even Sora, the one he used to be able to tell everything to. She was gone too.. he

had let them all slip away through his fingers. A sudden knock on the door brought Taichi out of his thoughts.

"Taisuke, how is he?"

Taichi recognized the whispering voice. It was Izumi. Taichi bet that Taisuke had sent a message for her to come over, which meant that Taichi had

been out of it longer than intended. He glanced towards the door with an empty look on his face, like his soul had just been ripped out of his own

self.

"Taichi... are you okay?" Izumi sat down on Taichi's bedside and put her right hand gently on his. She tried to get eye contact, which proved

to be very difficult in the beginning. Taisuke leaned on the wall by the door, just watching how it all would play out.

"It's.. it's h-him Izumi." Taichi's voice trembled and slowly he moved his gaze to Izumi's glossy grey eyes. They looked so compassionate.

Taichi didn't deserve it. This was a problem he had caused for himself and shouldn't be worried about by his friends. As Taichi remained silent for a

few more seconds he went back into his own world, again thinking back at the past. He hardly noticed the embrace he received from Izumi, but when

he did his eyes started gathering drops of crystal clear water in the corner of his eyes.

"It's okay Taichi, just let it come." She spoke in such a comforting and soft voice that Taichi had no other choice then to let it come. He

returned the embrace, wrapping his arms around her tight as he didn't want this good feeling to go away. He always felt so much better when he

was around Izumi. Sometimes he wondered how he would've gotten through these past months without her on his side. The same went for Taisuke

also, he had been a great support, even though he always made a joke about it all. Nevertheless Taichi didn't care about that since it was one of the

best things about Taisuke. He always made Taichi get in a better mood, even if it seemed like the end of the world.

oOo

"And with that you are dismissed, see you all tomorrow and remember to finish your essay."

Another day was over. Another essay was due. Another evening spent cooped up in the bedroom. It was the same routines every day and Taichi was

fed up by it. He needed to get out from the school area and have some real fun. Thankfully he had Taisuke to take care of business like that.

"Yo Taichi! You, me and a bar is happening tonight! You can't fool yourself out of this one!" Always the same hyper and excited Taisuke. Taichi

chuckled at the huge enthusiasm the other boy had the minute he had stormed their bedroom.

"You know I've got an essay that's due tomorrow. I have to finish it," Taichi said, realizing how much he sounded like Jyou when the words

were out. Taisuke shook his head in disagreement.

"No way Taichi, we are going out tonight and we are gonna score some chicks!" A victory pose came afterwards and Taichi could only imagine

how that same pose would look like if Taisuke actually scored a girl tonight. Taichi let his head fall down in amusement for then to raise it up again.

"Fine, fine... You win, let's go out tonight."

At exactly 10pm Taichi and Taisuke entered their first stop for the night; the pub "Mojito". Taisuke was definitely in his right element the minute he

entered the pub. It was crammed with people almost all the way the walls. It had been a while since Taichi had been out on the town, but he could

feel that he actually looked forward to starting the night. Of course he was absolutely sure of that he wouldn't get drunk since he had classes

tomorrow. Taisuke had earlier mentioned he didn't so his plan was to get so wasted he could barely walk. He should be glad that Taichi would be

there to carry him back home.

It didn't take long for Taichi to find Taisuke surrounded by girls though. He had barely had time to walk to the toilet before his friend were surrounded

and girls constantly trying to get his sole attention. Taichi only laughed at it all, but that was until Taisuke yelled out his name and the girls caught

sight of him. Within what seemed like a micro second Taichi was the target of at least ten girls who was hungry for some late night fun.

"Isn't this awesome?" Taisuke turned his head to look at how Taichi was doing. Taisuke thought Taichi was doing great, at least if you call

being buried in thousands of girls were considered as great. Taichi felt it a bit uncomfortable, but one the girls had caught his attention though. As

the other girls noticed Taichi paid more attention to just one of them they quickly left to find a new pray.

"How about it? Want to go somewhere more private?" The blonde female asked Taichi as she stroked his chin, slowly leading his lips towards

hers. Taichi nodded and she then grabbed his hand and they walked further into the bar, towards the small halls that lead into different storage

rooms. It wasn't allowed for people to trespass there unless you worked there, but right now Taichi and the girl he didn't know the name of didn't

care. The minute they had entered a rather small closet she pushed Taichi against the door, capturing his lips aggressively. Taichi grabbed her jaw

and held her firmly, also pulling her closer. She responded with starting to tug in his white shirt, feeling a great need of pulling it over his head. Sliding

his hands downwards Taichi reached her hips. They went on like this for a little while. None of them really taking control of the situation, more like

waiting for the other one to take the action further. The girl was the first one to act as she started to tug in Taichi's pants, making him respond with

lifting her up so she was held up against the wall. She crossed her legs behind his back, her tiny shorts creeping longer up her legs.

"Taichi... you promised... you promised."

Unleashing himself from the kiss Taichi just stood there holding her, looking all dumbfounded. She stared at him the same way, only slightly more

annoyed.

"Well... are you going to continue or just stand there like an idiot?" She asked and frowned, not liking the sudden turn of the events.

"Agumon..." Taichi mumbled, but not quietly enough for the girl to not hear him.

"Agu.. what?"

Taichi's eyes widened with a mix of surprise, of the fact that she heard it, and with a hint of fright. That was definitely Agumon, and it definitely

sounded like he was standing right next to him, but no one was in the room except for him and the girl.

"Sorry, but I.. have to go." And with that Taichi let go of her and leaped out the door, rushing to the exit and gaining a lot of people's

attention.

"Oh yeah! You're just a freak!" The girl shouted after him and by that time Taisuke had caught on to Taichi leaving in a hurry. Not wanting to

leave his bundle of chicks he knew he had to. Taichi only had that look on his face when something serious was up.

"Sorry ladies," he excused himself and dashed after his friend. He knew the chance of reaching Taichi was slim considering he was so fit after

all the soccer playing, and Taisuke had practically never exercised his entire life. Still he had to run as fast as he could, and to his surprise he found

Taichi standing under a bridge gazing up at a block. He almost looked mesmerized. Taisuke had lost track of where they were, but when he found a

street sign he recognized the area from one of those tails Taichi had told him about the 'digital monsters'. More exactly; the place where Taichi lived

as a young child and met Agumon for the first time.

"Dude... what's going on?" Taisuke placed a hand on Taichi's shoulder.

"The voice... he's back, I know he is!" Taichi replied while still holding a locked stare at the blocks. He would occasionally shift from looking at

the buildings and up to the sky. It was after all from the sky that Parrotmon had come from that night that had changed his life forever.

"Taichi no, not this again. It's not real, you're probably just tired."

"I'm not making this up! I heard him, it was like he was right next to me." Taichi glanced over at Taisuke with a look that begged for

understanding.

"Something's coming, I can feel it. I know you don't understand this or even believe it, but trust me, something's up in the digital world.

Something will happen."

oOo

Back at Taichi and Taisuke's room Taichi was now resting on the bed and Taisuke and Izumi stood on the other side of the door.

"I'm telling you, something's wrong with him. You should've seen the look on his face.. like he had just seen a ghost!" Taisuke explained to

Izumi, adding a lot of different and non coherent hand movements. Izumi sighed at it all, not really sure on how to react or even act. She had always

thought that it was something behind Taichi's stories about the digimon, but she wasn't sure if she should believe him when he had told Taisuke that

something would happen.

"Taichi... are you asleep?" Izumi opened the bedroom door carefully and only had her head peeking inside. Taichi replied by shifting his

position so that he was looking right at her, a faint smile as he looked at her. Izumi smiled back and went over to the bedside, sitting down next to

him. Taichi got up into a sitting position.

"So you heard the voice again? Taisuke told me," Izumi started with and waited for a reaction from the other one.

"Yeah.. it was like, he was right next to me. Like I could feel his presence. I'm not making this up, he really was there and he keep saying the

same things. That I promised him, but I can't seem to remember what that was. Izumi you have to believe me... something's coming, and soon. I can

feel it all the way into my bones." Taichi looked at her with begging eyes, hoping that she wouldn't just brush it off like Taisuke.

"I.. believe you Taichi, but what is it that will happen? Do you know?" Her eyes were filled with fright. Fright of what might come. She didn't

have any reason not to believe him, especially when he looked so sincere while talking about it.

"I'm not sure.. anything can happen really. I guess we just have to wait and see." Taichi shrugged and gazed past Izumi and out the window

at the dark sky. Whatever would happen, he had a feeling it wouldn't be just a simple breeze.

* * *

Please leave a review of any kind as I want to get even better at my writing!

I hope you liked it and I will upload a new chapter as soon as I can. (And for the record; ZenWriter is genious)

I will also try to upload a new chapter to my other story "Digimon Frontier 02: Back at the Frontier" as soon as I can! I'm being very lazy on that one... I have it all ready in my head, it's just that I struggle with getting it written down in a good way.

Next chapter: isn't really planned yet x3 I have an idea that Taichi will go to the digital world and also bring in some of the other digidestined.

_'Fun' fact: I have all the chapter titles ready since I made them out of the song "Hungry Hearts (Radio Edit) by Nause"!_

That's all for now! Please review, favorite and share ;)


End file.
